Hope never fades away
by ikramSAS
Summary: this is actually a sort of non existing kind of categories, im talking about the almost impossible love between straight people, and shemales. it's a new experince but i've come to really like it, so just dig in and give it a try.


Sitting so carefree, Ann put the book she was reading down on the table, and answered the phone that kept ringing:

_ "Who's this?"

Sarah walked along the hallway, and reached the living-room where Ann was still sitting, and looking through the window

- "Ann, you're up early this morning!" saying so, Sarah trailed in behind her, kissing her cheeks with her ever so soft, pinky lips

- "'morning" Ann said, pondering at the cloudless sky then slowly put her hand on the glass of the window letting her fingers print on it, and continued "we need to talk"

Sarah let out a deep sigh edging closer to her.

- "guess you're in a bit of a cynical mood, what is the matter?" she said,

Ann gave her a long, exasperated look before she stood up

- "I really trusted you, gave you everything you want..How could you do this to my family? You really are a despicable person"

Sarah's body stiffened, frowned a little then stood up in front of her

- "Ann... what are you talking about?" she said, letting her confusion linger

- "stop playing innocent Sarah! Fact is I'm tired of you and your playing dumb all the time" after she calmed down a bit "you get out, I don't want to see you here again, got it?"

Sarah clung to her arm whimpering this time

- "Wait! I swear I don't know what is going on! Please!"

- "They all say that, it's over Sarah! Get out... if you please"

Sarah glared at her that was walking away from her, no interrupting, no lying, and no denying... She was being used and thrown away

(I keep telling you Sarah! but you never listen to this reasonable part of your mind, sadly! there's no such a thing as "pure love", it was in your own damn imagination, what are you going to do now? aren't you worried about tomorrow?)

The door was slammed firmly, Sarah finally realized her own misfortune, her loss... walked abruptly and where to go she didn't know, only a few bucks in her pocket, head filled with the thoughts of Ann, heart was aching, soul was dying . The cloudless sky cried out as if it felt her pain kept inside

(I'm not too blind to see your pain, but for how long? what's so good about tears and feeling sorry for yourself? Just put in mind, here you're just another stranger so you'd better get on your feet quickly)

Walked along the beach remembering vividly those cherished moments, waves kept stroking the rocks fearlessly, a flying bevy of white birds flew away to the warmth of the unreachable sun

- "I'm sorely disappointed, she could have at least talked to me about it, well...It's fine, if that's what she wants, I'll accept it" Said Sarah, suddenly her phone rang

- [Hello]

- [Sarah I need to see you girl! it's been quite a while]

- [oh! sure]

She said to herself out loud, after she hanged up the phone

- "Guess it was an annoying one-sided loves anyway, my side...»

(Yes it was, you were blinded by the passion of this "fake love", so now you must take responsibility for the consequences of your actions)

- "My boyfriend has a studio, he might help you get a job" Lilly said, her usual bright smile shined pinning other people's trust

- "Thank you Lilly for everything" Sarah said, trailing off with a sheepish grin

- "its nothing" Lilly smiled again rocking her shoulders vigorously "think nothing of it, we're friends remember?"

(What friends are you talking about? Sarah! She's making use of you, open your always-closed eyes; can't you see the flames of ego, evil and hatred in deep of her eyes? Quit being such a naive girl)

It had been almost a month since she started working for Lilly's boyfriend, -taking care of the grocery, cleaning, looking after his pets..-

(So humiliating! what if someone of your family sees you like this?)

- "Are you Sarah?"

- "Yes, I am Indeed, how do you know my name?"

- "Lilly talked to me about you, so I want to give you a chance to gain more money"

- "Why do I feel "but" is coming"

- "BUT you need to show me your best shots, I need your full collaboration"

- "What do you want me to do"

(Shooting a video clip? think of it for just a little bit Sarah! you have no talent, your voice is awful, so why would he give you a golden chance like this?)

Sarah accepted without hesitations, her need for money was huge, had no other choice. She was ordered to learn a dance and it took them about two weeks to start shooting it, it contained so much flirting, half naked women, abnormal scenes, Sarah reached a point where her mind stopped thinking, and freaked out at the last scene before realizing it, she collapsed during work

( I hang this mind in shame! How could you? Flirting with other women openly? You must be out of your mind)

Sarah awoke abrupt, she could barely breathe easily

- "Relax, you're in the hospital"

Her head spin to the usual voice, the bed was thumping so loud now

- "Ann, how?"

- "They asked me to come, found my number in your phone; to tell you the truth, it's so inconvenient, first you stole the money, and now this? Don't you have some dignity? Are you going to keep on embarrassing yourself?" Ann gasped derisively, as Sarah raised her gaze

- "Stole? I didn't steal anything from you!" she looked visually surprised

- "You're so not going to start it again, be grateful we didn't sue you!"

Sarah kept looking down, her hands wrapping around each other, Ann switched on the TV asking Sarah to watch it

- "Look at yourself, you should be proud enough by now, acting so bitchy and letting other people touch you?! I was wrong about you, you're just another slut"

Sarah glared at the television (Yes, it's you on TV! how do you feel about it? guilty? oh please, don't give me that crap, what's done is done!) and looked down again,

- "Leave...please?" her eyes... Her eyes were full of tears, Ann nibbled and left, Sarah's hand popped wiping her tears, after a couple of days she checked out . With the money she gained, she rented a very small house, and got herself a job in a restaurant, met nice people there whom treated her so well since they knew how much pain she was in, days passed by, then months, but never heard anything from/ about her .

She slept alone, ate alone, sat alone, she was living alone.. And because of what? it was still like a bad dream to her, she begged for truth but who can show it? She begged for mercy but who can give it? everything closed up the moment Ann accused her (I'm not going to trust anyone anymore, my heart become like a box with a lost key, that none could barge into it) she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried, she wanted to..She really wanted to close her eyes and just fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes she'd see Ann's face smiling to her gently, that's cruel, so cruel of you! Why? And for what? I'm not going to forgive you for making me live in this pain, oh my heart! What wrong did you make? Who should answer me, darkness, loneliness or shame maybe, so cruel of you Ann!)

In the early morning, Dave whom she calls best friend came to her place, because they planned to go shopping that day together, during that, Sarah asked for some assistance but unexpectedly met Ann, she smiled to her, but Ann ignored her and carried the bags, then left..the knowledge of being in love with a person who might have forgotten about her ages ago hit her with the same unspeakable force it did every day, her heart cried silently, trying to bear with its misfortune, trying to get over it, her friend came to her and embraced her tightly

- "Someday, I'll get a chance to know your story"

in the next day, Sarah woke up and harried to the calendar clamping over the door of the closet, 15th Oct had a big circle on it, only one day left ahead of Ann's birthday, but what about hers? it was that day -14th Oct- who would greet her or give her presents? it was just a normal day, and yet she didn't care about it, she waited the next day impatiently, at the time when she finished work went back to her house preparing for the silent birthday party, she knew that Ann would refuse coming over to her place, but she continued making the cake, then tried to reach her by phone but it was off line

- "She changed her number? That's just great"

Another night was spent without Ann wrapping her in her arms, where's your romance? where's your passion? Where's your love? Was it all just a lie, a beautiful lie? I love you damnit it hurts!

(Yes Sarah, you're right! people don't tend to leave others without having a valid reason behind it, however, I want you to stop making up excuses for her, it was the only way to get rid of you, stop denying it yourself!) She cried again over the same damn thing, another long night laid ahead of her..No!..No!..Not anymore! Hoping, waiting and praying...GOD! (Why me? my heart is innocent, it can't take it anymore..)

her mind was numb, she silently opened up the door, and walked under the rain, she was barefoot, gazed out at the trees that seemed to gaze at her with intense, mysterious eyes, she shuddered and looked at the starless sky, smiled feeling her heart throbbing vigorously, fresh breeze moved her hair "finally..I'm free"

(This is no fun Sarah! open your eyes..Try to be a little stronger, please wake up! Sarah?! try to listen to this reasonable side of mind..Don't give up now! Don't be selfish please keep on living)

Phone rang, Ann picked it up

_ [Who is it?]

_ [Ann, I'm sorry to tell you this but Sarah was charged to hospital last night]

_ [Again? how is she?]

_ [I'm sorry, she's in coma! There's another thing you need to hear, it's about her! Eddy was held in jail two nights ago, and he confessed to the judge that he was the one who stole the money, I think you know what that means, Ann!..Sarah did not steal that money and we accused her for nothing]

Over my body, over my thin body Ann cried so hard for the whole night..

(Please Ann, stop! Seeing you so sad like this, it hurts! I'm sorry I left without warnings, but it's time for me to..My heart and mind finally realized that I was fighting alone for a whim, they stopped me like they did before]

Sarah could hear Ann's voice crying, and begging her to come back

(But Ann! Where had your faith in me gone? Please..Let me go..Your love hurts so much).

Turned her head blinking at the sunlight pouring from the window, Ann covered her brown shining eyes with her long beautiful fingers, she stepped forward and opened up the curtains, letting the mysterious, yet faint light of the edging sun expose and stream all over the room; Like a blow in the stomach that you can't prevent no matter how hard you try, it hit her..the fact that Sarah has been sleeping on that bed for three disgraced, painful weeks .

She needed Sarah to open eyes and look into her owns the same way she did every time she was held, and wrapped in Ann's arms...

She wanted Sarah to open mouth and speak the words of Ann's name in her so usual sweetness..

She craved her body, that to move and embraces her back, caresses her hair in gentleness..

(Why does it sound so silent? There's hardly any sound aside from the birds on the trees outside the window!)

Ann glared at Sarah's sleeping face, her half naked body was exposed

- "It's already been 3 weeks, aren't you going to forgive me?"

(Hey!..Why did it turn out to be a gloomy conversation all of a sudden?)

- "You know how impatient I am, and yet I've been waiting for you this whole year, that's ruthless of you, Sarah..Come back already!"

(I believe you've had enough of this harsh and rough punishment, but you passed! it's unlike you though..W-what..warm...could it be..no way..is she crying again?)

Sarah flinched (Darn it, why does it have to be so sunny?! my eyes hurt like hell with awakening) her visions were still hazy, her hand stalked a little letting it slip and move up to the back of Ann's head, playing with her hair softly, Ann sat up abruptly

- "Sarah... crap!"

Sarah laughed a little

- "I wake up and the first thing I get to hear from you is this?" she said, brushing her hair

- "N-no!..I mean..F-finally ."

Sarah looked into Ann's eyes, the amber eyes still tinged with red from all that crying "that's better" Ann heard Sarah saying those words as she was being smothered in kisses all over her neck

- "Sarah … don't overdo it...» Ann said, trying not to utter even a single sound, as Sarah grinned mischievously running her hand through Ann's her

- "Kiss me, kiss me so hard and long that it'd look like if we're one"

Ann reached for Sarah's face, gently immobilizing her from the neck, her mouth ran to Sarah's, then kissed her pinning her head against the pillow firmly, eagerly kissing each other, when they stopped a string of salvia connecting the two of their lips, they looked into each other's eyes for a long time, Sarah smiled to her and whispered

- "You really are beautiful"

- "So are you" Ann smirked, the amber eyes had caught fire from the passion they were splurged in, Sarah's arms linked around Ann's neck pinning her closer tightly, bringing another moan from Sarah's lips, as they kissed again, Ann groaned into the kiss pulling her closer so there was almost no space in between them, smirking she pressed her lips against Sarah's neck, biting down, as Sarah moaned, her eyes slipping shut as she sucked in a breath at the pleasurable pain

- "Ann... wait..." Sarah said, panting

- "W-what...What is it?" She asked, trailing back her head, her own eyes were filled with pleasure

- "Something wrong with my legs"

- "What do you mean?"

- "I mean I can't feel them at all!"

- "Wait here, I'll go get the doctor"

- "Where the hell do you think I'd go?"

- "Right, I'll be right back"

Fortunately, they were told that the paralysis was temporary, it was caused because Sarah hadn't moved for ages, all the days their smiles didn't leave their faces, they decided the best now was to completely ignore what happened, and move on while carefully taking care of each other, however in some other ways, Ann gets drained down to the depth of her feelings, when she drags her mind back to the past, the pain after the harsh life that Sarah lived gives her the chills, that could be taken care of far smoothly than them, at least that much was ensnared.


End file.
